Sweeter than Blood
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: Kagome is a Vampire and she's the last of her kind, after having Angels kill her family. Sango her new mother takes care of her and she meets Inuyasha and his family and she doesn't trust any of them, but he shows her something that's sweeter than Blood Please read the last chapter, very important! ...REVISION IN PROGRESS...
1. Diary

_**Sweeter then Blood**_

_Dear Diary, _

_My father left me in to room once again with a little amount of blood, he still won't let me go outside, it's been three years, I still wonder why. This room is sticky and damp, I get colds sometimes but it goes away in about two days. He always tells me that he loves me, but he shows his love in a different way. When my mother was still alive she showed me compassion and hugs and kisses, but my father, he's different, he'll hit me or throw something at me, and for that I wonder why. Is it because I'm a-_

"Kagome!!" a harsh voice yelled.

"Umm, ah yes father?"

"You know I love you right?" Kagome just nodded as she tried to hide her diary. "Well then come here." He said as he spread out his wings. '_Oh no! he's gonna he's gonna-' _ he grabbed Kagome by the throat and banged her against the wall. "Kagome, Kagome, I love you so, so much" Kagome just nodded again. He dropped her on the floor and left. Kagome went back to her diary.

_Vampire._

"I wish, I wish I could see the sun." It was kind of awkward for her to be saying that, for what she was. Her mother and father are too a vampire. They are the last vampires on Earth. Well at least she and her father are. You see her mother and her side of the family died in a surprise attack by the Angels. Her father doesn't blame Kagome for the deaths in the family but he blames himself. And his other side of him comes out. He gets drunk and stays out late.

_Well, that's all ill right today. Ill see ya soon._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Kagome closed her book and went to the door. Even though it was pitch black she could see just fine. She tried to open the door but once again it was locked, she then heard someone knock on the front door.

"Who's there?" her father asked in a deep man voice.

"Police, we have a compliant from the neighbors."

"What, I haven't done anything wrong," The father snarled. "What are the complaints?"

"That there is someone screaming 'I love you' and how sometimes they can hear a girls' cry. Do you have a child, Mr. Higurashi?"

"No such thing!" the father lied. "Now get off my property."

"Well, I have a search warrant, so I get to search your house even if you say 'no'." The officer said as he came into the house with others behind him.

"Ok, you take the left and you take the right ill look in the basement. And you look up stairs." The officers nodded and went to there destination.

Kagome heard the noise and the officers talking about something but she couldn't quite get it. There was a push at the door and then the knob twisted. The shadow opened the door and took something out of his pocket. It was a flashlight. He amid it all around the room until he came upon a figure. He went closer and closer until he realized it was a little girl. "Hey, I got something, it's a girl, meet me in the living room." The man said as he grabbed Kagome and carried her out the room. _'What, what's going on?' _Kagome thought. "Wait,"

"Huh?" the officer looked down.

"My, my diary." Kagome spoke.

"Diary?" Kagome nodded. The officer went back into the room and looked for the object. He then went into the living room and showed others what he found.

"So, sir, you don't have a daughter?" he said as he held Kagome in his arms.

"Damn you! Put her down!"

"Riku, call and ambulance."

"Mr. Higurashi, you are arrested for abuse of your child."

And that, that was the last time Kagome ever saw her father, ever.

_**Ok! So that's where I stop! Ill make another chap today but I want reviews!!! Please review review review!!! **_


	2. Has the Jury reached a Verdict?

_**Sweeter then Blood**_

_**Last Time-**_

"_Mr. Higurashi, you are arrested for abuse of your child." _

_And that, that was the last time Kagome ever saw her father, ever. _

_**Now-**_

"Kagome is the last Vampire after we execute her father. We can't do that!" A tall slender girl said in the court room.

"Mrs. Toga, it's the only thing we can do!" Kagomes dad was in the court room for the abuse of Kagome. Sango is Hibiki's (kags dad) lawyer. "I call Kagome Higurashi to the stand!"

Kagome rose from her seat in the audience and stood in front of Sango. "Umm, excuse me miss, where do I go?"

"You go to the stand it's that right there."

"Kagome, I love you." Hibiki said.

"Kagome, when did your mother die?" the other lawyer asked.

"About 3 years ago." Kagome said trying to hide her tears.

"And do you know how she died?"

"I Object your Honor!" Sango shouted. "Kagome doesn't need to remember toughs' fateful nights of her past!" Sango protested.

"Over ruled. You may answer the question Ms. Higurashi" the judge ordered.

"The, the Angels killed her." Kagome stuttered and whispered.

"Do you know what an Angel is?"

"It's a religious society that kills anything or anyone that looks like or takes place as the devil." Kagome thought sadly.

"Yes, that is all." The lawyer said.

"Ok, Kagome when your mother was alive how old were you?"

"I was 5." Kagome answered.

"Kagome when your father and mother would hug you or love you out in public did people ever give you a 'disgusted' look?"

"Yes, that's actually when I first saw an Angel, and I didn't even know."

_Flashback-_

"_Kagome!!" her father Hibiki yelled._

"_Yes?" _

"_I have a surprise for you, guess where we are going?" he asked. "Umm, Knotts Berry Farm?!" Kagome yelled excitedly. _

"_Sorry sweetie maybe when you're older but instead it's, "DISNEYLAND!!!!" Kagome yelled and finished her sentence for her. "Yes! Now go eat some breakfast so you won't be hungry during the car ride."_

_**At Disneyland**_

"_Wow!! Look Mamma! Look Papa!!" Kagome yelled seeing her favorite princess, Snow White. _

"_I wanna take a picture!" "Ok let's go."_

"_Excuse me maim', would you mind taking a picture for us?" Hibiki asked._

"_I'd love to! Now say 'Cheese!'" the women yelled. Behind the women was an Angel, he was wearing a long black coat and his hair was a dark green color covering one of his eyes. Kagome's parents were hugging and kissing he until she noticed something, Kagome saw him and he saw her. _

_End of Flashback _

"And that same Angel killed my mother."Kagome said sadly tears flowing like a waterfall down her beautiful red eyes.

"Kagome, I know your father has hit you before, but has he ever touched you in inappropriate places?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked confused." Umm, say what?"

"Has your father ever touched you in a private area?"

"No, he has never."

"That is all."

"Kagome, you may now go back to the audience."

"Your honor may I call Hibiki Higurashi to the stand?" he nodded

"Mr. Higurashi, when did you start drinking?"

"About 5 days after Kagome's mother died. I didn't blame Kagome for her death, I couldn't blame anyone but those damn Angels! Why can't they just leave us alone!" Hibiki shouted and stood.

"Please Mr. Higurashi stay seated."

"But, what I think is that I should just be executed. Or in jail for life. I just, I just don't want to hurt my baby anymore!" he had tears coming down his eyes and looked strait up at Kagome.

"This court session is now on a short recess! When we return the jury shall have reached a verdict."

"Umm, Ms. Sango-Chan, may I go with my father?" Sango nodded and watched Kagome run off with her dad.

"Daddy why did you say such things?"

"Because its true, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want to see you cry." Hibiki's other side has came out. The sensitive side.

Mr. Higurashi, Kagome, its time to go." Sango said.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we find that the Victim, Hibiki Higurashi to be guilty and is sentenced to death."

"NOO!!!!" Kagome shouted and cried. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!!"

"Wait! Your honor, who's going to take care of Kagome?!"

"She will be sent to an Orphanage."

"Your honor may I have Kagome? May I be Kagome's foster mother?"

"If you're really up to the job Ms. Toga, then you may. Ill give you the papers to sign after the victim has been executed."

Kagome was crying and was squeezing Sango's hand. '_Mother, Father.'  
_

_**Ok!! That's were I stop!! I think this is the only boring chapter that ill make but I had to do this so you may under stand!! Please review!!! **_


	3. Tomorrow

Thanks for all the reviews peoples

Thanks for all the reviews peoples!! I loves you!! You all know who you are and this is your reward!!

_**Last Time-**_

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we find that the Victim, Hibiki Higurashi to be guilty and is sentenced to death."

"NOO!!" Kagome shouted and cried. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!!"

"Wait! Your honor, who's going to take care of Kagome?!"

"She will be sent to an Orphanage."

"Your honor may I have Kagome? May I be Kagome's foster mother?"

"If you're really up to the job Ms. Toga, then you may. Ill give you the papers to sign after the victim has been executed."

Kagome was crying and was squeezing Sango's hand. '_Mother, Father.'_

_**Now-**_

The execution was to be when the weather would hit 110 degrees F. It was already summer, and it was getting hotter and hotter everyday.

Sango walked angrily down her hallway in her fancy apartment. _'How the hell can they have an execution like that!? That's idiotic!! It's stupid how they are executing him and the way they are doing it!!'_ Sango went to her kitchen and brought out cookies 'n cream ice cream from the freezer and started eating the sugary frozen yogurt.

Sango started biting on her spoon in anger then thought of Kagome. Her bright chocolate eyes softened up and she soon felt sorry for her. "I gotta talk to somebody, get this off my chest." Sango spoke to herself as she reached for the house phone and started dialing her friends' number.

"Hello?" a female voice answered. "Heellllooooo??" she spoke again. "Sango?" "Sannnggggoooo!!" The women shouted loud enough to take Sango out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh! Rin! Im sorry I was in a daze." Sango laughed to herself.

"So Sango, what you call me for?" Rin asked her.

"Well I, just need someone to talk to."

"What's up? How's your case going with that vampire girl?"

"Well, that's the thing that's bothering me. Her father, her father is going to be executed when the weather reaches 110 degrees."

"That's terrible! How can they just do that?! I mean isn't it a law now that humans or demons cannot kill vampires because of number that's left of them?"

"I know, I know I used that against the execution thing, but, since that isn't a full law yet it didn't that much affect but, after the execution no more vampires can be executed or killed, by cops or anything." Sango told her friend sadly.

"Oh mi god! Sango, im watching the news and the 5-day forecast is on, it says that the hottest day of the week would be on a Thursday and it'll be 110 or even hotter!" Rin shouted in the phone as she turned up her TV

"What?! That's retarded!! Tomorrow's Thursday! Sorry Rin but I have to go now! Love ya bye!" Sango hung up the phone, put on her shoes and ran out the door.

_**Orphanage**_

Kagome was sitting in a corner in the orphanage. She saw other kids with out parents of all ages, most were pointing and whispering at her. Others were telling little ones about her and what she was. She also heard some of the grown ups telling the kids to calm down. There were a mixture of humans, demons, and half-demons. A little bit more half demons then demons, it was because the law that was now vetoed The law was that any demon or human that made a child together would be separated from their new born child.

"Mommy, Daddy." Kagome mumbled to herself over and over as she rocked herself in the corner. The bell was heard as a women walked in. Kagome looked up to see who the lucky kid who was going to go to a new home today.

"Excuse me miss, where is Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome looked over to the women who called her name. Kagomes red eyes got bigger as she saw who it was. She stood up still shocked as the grown up pointed out to.

"Kagome, I'm so happy to see you!" Sango exclaimed as she hugged the girl in front of her. Most of the kids ran away from the two girls but still stayed in sight.

Kagome didn't hug back but instead asked Sango. "Why, why are you here?"

"Kagome, I'm here because soon, I'm going to be your foster mother."

"No! My fathers no dead yet!" Kagome stomped her foot on the ground and tried to cover the tears she had with her long bangs.

Sango wiped her tears away.

"Kagome, I hate to say this to you, I really do, but tomorrow the weather, it's going to hit 110, and it's going to get hotter and hotter the same day, and the day is Thursday."

"Tomorrow?" Kagomes eyes started to drown in her tears. "NO!! NO!! IT CANT BE TOMORROW!! Tomorrows, tomorrows, mommies birthday."


	4. Execution

_**Ok hey yall thanks for the reviews and the fav. Stories list!! I love ya!! And here is what you deserve!! XDD**_

_**oh and P.S. Kagomes full demon!! Her mother and father are both vampires.**_

_Last Time-_

"Excuse me miss, where is Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome looked over to the women who called her name. Kagomes red eyes got bigger as she saw who it was. She stood up still shocked as the grown up pointed out to.

"Kagome, I'm so happy to see you!" Sango exclaimed as she hugged the girl in front of her. Most of the kids ran away from the two girls but still stayed in sight.

Kagome didn't hug back but instead asked Sango. "Why, why are you here?"

"Kagome, I'm here because soon, I'm going to be your foster mother."

"No! My fathers no dead yet!" Kagome stomped her foot on the ground and tried to cover the tears she had with her long bangs.

Sango wiped her tears away.

"Kagome, I hate to say this to you, I really do, but tomorrow the weather, it's going to hit 110, and it's going to get hotter and hotter the same day, and the day is Thursday."

"Tomorrow?" Kagomes eyes started to drown in her tears. "NO!! NO!! IT CAN'T BE TOMORROW!! Tomorrows, tomorrows, Mommies birthday."

_Now-_

Sango looked around to see most of the kids and adults hearing their conversation. "Kagome, lets go outside and talk." Sango took Kagomes hand and held it tight as they walked outside were other children were playing with Barbie and with balls.

"Kagome, I know that the sun doesn't have that much affect on you, but tomorrow is going to be the hottest day of this month."

"I know!! But, its mommies birthday!! And Daddies birthday is next month!! Noo!! What did daddy ever do!!" Kagome cried and stared stomping the ground and hitting Sango on her stomach.

"Kagome look at me! Your family and other Vampires have done nothing wrong!!" Sango grabbed Kagomes shoulders and kneed in front of her. Kagome looked down at her and Sango's shoes. Her red eyes now looked like a pool of blood.

"Then why?" Kagome muttered.

"Why have we been treated this way?!" Sango stayed quiet not wanting to answer the girls' question.

Kagome looked at Sango dead in her eyes but Sango turned away. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow, after, after….." Sango didn't want to finish her sentence, so instead she just walked off, Away back to her black car, leaving Kagome in the backyard with children whispering and snickering at the poor vampire child.

'_I'm sorry Kagome.'_

**Next Day-**

The execution was to be at noon today, it was going to take place outside. Hibiki Higurashi was to be tied to a long thick log in the middle of the Town Square. Many people were there to witness the execution, while some were there to try and stop the harsh punishment. Kagome was there with Sango, she was wearing a thick black ruffle dress and an umbrella. Sango was wearing a black mini skirt and a plain crop tee shirt. It was 11:25 and more people showed up.

"This is ridiculous, it is so ridiculous! Look some people are acting like this is a frickin' festival!" Sango murmured angrily threw her teeth. She looked at Kagome in the corner of her eye. "Are you okay Kagome, your not too hot?"

Kagome just nodded a 'no'. "My vampire instincts have not kicked in yet, so I'm not like a real vampire yet." Sango nodded and walked still holding the child's hand.

They walked to the center of the 'festival' A large wooden log was placed in the center of the Town. Sango saw that everyone that wanted to witness the last vampire execution. People starting forming a huge circle around the log and a few men came by holding a large black garbage bag with rope around it. Kagome squeezed Sango's hand already knowing that the thing in the bag was her father. Sango then thought back why she was here. _'Kagome, you wanted to see this? Why?'_

Three men in black came down to the log with a ladder, they help the other men carry the vampire to the top of the log and tie him tight. People gathered around the log were fanning themselves from the scorching heat. _'This is insane a vampire doesn't even light, it gives them a headache and can kill them. Why would they do it in this weather? Its hot but it hot for us humans too.'_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to do the last execution of vampires." A man in a black robe called out in the microphone. "The last vampire we kill today will be Hibiki Higurashi. After he has been executed the last vampire _that we know of_, is Kagome Higurashi." All the protesters started booing at the man talking in the microphone.

"We shall have this impure 'human' purified! This 'human', this demon, shall not be among us no more!!" The man shouted into the microphone and pulled a rope that he was holding. The black garbage bag tore away from the vampire and Hibiki winced as he saw a bright light came to his dark black eyes. He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the light a bit. He searched for a particular person; he knew she had to be there. He smiled.

'_She came.' _Hibiki closed his eyes and let the sun tan his pale body.

"May the holy sun of which God has given us purify this demon from hell!" this time it was an Angel that spoke. "Now die!!"

Hibiki got darker and darker. He tired to hold in the pain but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Hibiki screamed in agony as his face started to get burnt, as if he was a patty on a grill being forgotten. He looked over to Kagome and smiled at her. "Kagome, your mother and I will always love you, don't forget that. Ever." Hibiki spoke as loud as he could before he grimaced in pain even more then. Died.

"Father…" Kagome mumbled and squeezed Sango's hand tighter and let tears fall from her eyes. "Father, father, father, father!!" Kagome's voice risen with every word she yelled.

"FATHER!! NO!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!" Kagome's voice was full of anger and tint of sadness.

"Sango, please calm down your new…." The Angel looked down at Kagome. "'Child' or she shall…." The Angel man stopped himself before he gotten any further. "Please people. The execution is over. You may leave." He simply said and walked away.

"….Come on Kagome, today your mothers birthday correct?" Kagome nodded.

"Well, what was her favorite flower?"

"She loved lilacs, roses, and sunflowers." Kagome smiled a little thinking back about her mother.

"Well why we don't get some." Sango smiled at her.

"But, the day she loved those flowers, were the last day she ever got to see those flowers, again." Kagomes bangs covered her eyes as she thought of that, that terrible night.

_Flash back-_

"_Mother, Mother! Happy Birthday!" a little Kagome came running up the stairs to her mother and fathers master room._

"_Ahh, thank you Kagome." Kagomes mother smiled happily and hugged her daughter as she was still in the bed. _

"_Come on mother! Father and I have a surprise for you!! Get dressed, get dressed!!" Kagome yelled excitingly jumped up and down on the soft bed and ran down stars towards the kitchen._

"_Really, I have a surprise? I wonder what I could be." Kagomes mother laughed as her husband kissed her on the cheek._

"_Get up and you'll see..." Hibiki teased his wife and then soon followed Kagome down the stairs._

"_Kagome, do you think the lights can be a little dimmer then this, you know how your mother is at night with the light." Hibiki asked Kagome as he was rushing to finish the surprise for his beautiful wife. _

_Kagome sighed. "Alright, but if I break something because I can't see, don't blame me." Hibiki laughed "Don't worry honey I won't."_

_Kagome and Hibiki set up there large dinning room table with tons of flowers 'champagne' (as in blood) it was nice and dark but still a little light so Kagome could see. _

"_Alright Shiroi, come on out!" Hibiki yelled loud enough that she could hear it up stairs. _

_Shiroi ran down stairs as if it was Christmas time. "Alright Shiroi," Hibiki started. "SURPRISE!!" he and Kagome shouted in unison. "Happy birthday!!" _

"_Oh, what a surprise! Thank you so much!" Shiroi smiled hugged and kissed her family._

"_ohh, these flowers are sooo pretty! What are they called?" Shiroi asked them as she sniffed the beautiful flowers._

"_These are called roses, these are sunflowers, and these Lilacs!" Kagome chirped happily. _

"_They're beautiful Kagome, did you pick them out?" Shiroi questioned. _

"_Yes I did! Do you like em?"_

"_Yes I do! These are now my favorite flowers!!" Kagome hugged her mother and led her to the front door. _

"_Honey, now I have a surprise for you." Hibiki smiled warmly at her and handed her a glass of blood. Kagome opened the door slowly and a burst of vampires came threw the door dog piling Shiroi. _

"_Ahh, Uncle, Auntie, Grandma, Grandpa," Shiroi had to take another breath. "Great Grandma, Ritska, Yami!" Shiroi hugged every single one of them after they had gotten off of her._

"_What are you guys doing here?!" She shouted happily. She never really got to see her relatives nonetheless her best friends, Ritska and Yami. _

"_We're here for your birthday!!" Yami smiled at her. _

_Hibiki passed out a cup of blood to everyone. "Oh, Kagome! You've gotten so big! The last time I saw you, I was changing your diapers!" Great Grandmother laughed. _

_Ritska patted Kagomes head. "So, your Vampire Instincts haven't kicked in yet?" _

"_No, but hopefully the kick in soon." Kagome smiled at him as she drank her milk she got out the fridge._

"_Ok, why don't your guys go out in the forest, well met up with you." Hibiki told Shiroi and the others. "Kagome and I will stay in here, well meet up with you later."_

"_Alright, Come on Shiroi the night is still young!" Ritska and Yami took her hand and ran outside, the others soon followed._

_The family walked threw the forest that hid their large mansion. They went a little to far and walked outside the forest not knowing it until a man came upon them._

"_Why, hello ladies and gentlemen. What are you doing up so late at night?" the man asked. He was wearing a black robe with his hood on. His bangs were sticking out and they seemed to be a greenish mucky color, his eyes were a light purple and he was wearing a silver cross around his neck._

_Ritska didn't like this guy, so he spoke. "We just like to stay up late, we're having a party…and we were about to go to the store." Ritska lied._

"_You think you can fool me? I know what you creatures are, and you know what I am." The man smiled at them. "There are way to many of you foul creatures out in this world, taking 7 of you creatures out of this world and back to hell would make a difference in this world. So be gone and never return again!" _

_The man suddenly had other men behind him and they began to attack. Yami and Ritska began to slash at the men but it was no good. They had theses weapons, crossbows and thick pointed logs just heavy enough for a human. _

"_Damn you, you wrenched Angels!!" Great Grandmother began to slash and attack the angels but she had gotten shot too many times to go any further._

"_Great Grandma!" Shiroi shouted angrily as she started strangling one of the Angels she pinned to the floor. _

"_What the hell did you do?! YOU ASS-…" Shiroi had blood dripping from the ends of her mouth._

"_Shiroi!!" Yami looked at her best friends body fall to the side the damned Angel. _

"_Yami, Ritska, please take care of Kagome…" then that was it. Ritska glared at the man that shot at Shiroi multiple times. _

"_Why the hell did you do that!?" _

"_Why else, we are the Angels you wrenched vampires can go back to hell!" _

_Yami looked all around her. There was sure a lot of blood. Even though she drank it, she was terrified of it. Bodies of Great Grandmother, Uncle, and dear Auntie laid on the floor along with a couple of Angels bodies. It looked as though there has been a war that ended in a matter of minutes._

"_Why don't you give up? The S.O.G (Sword of God) we kill and destroy all living things that resembles the devil in any way!"_

_Ritska, Yami, Grandma, and Grandpa attacked the same time to the Angel that first approached them. "Die!" The Angel screamed in agony as the four vampires tore away at the man. The other Angels that were still alive shoot multiple arrows at the four of them. The vampires soon dropped dead on the floor._

"_Yuki, are you alright?" one of the Angles asked the man._

"_Yes I am. The creatures are dear for sure correct?" _

"_Yes sir." _

"_Good, when the sun come up that will be sure to finish them off just in case." Yuki winced in pain as he tried moving._

"_Yuki! Here we have to get you cleaned up right away." Yuki nodded and soon the breathing Angels left the battle scene. (that means the angels that lived left.)_

_End of Flashback_

'_Mother and the others never came back home. Father and I found them in the street, along with Angels laid dead around them…"_

"Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"Let's go get some flowers, then after we'll get some ice cream!" Sango smiled warmly as Kagome smiled back. "ok"

_**OK!! Thanks for reading!! R&R!! sorry for the loooonngg flash back but at least that's **__**one**__** flash back done! XD R&R!! **_


	5. Miroku and High School

Last Time-

_Last Time-_

'_Mother and the others never came back home. Father and I found them in the street, along with Angels that lay dead around them…"_

"_Kagome," _

"_Yes?"_

"_Let's go get some flowers, then after we'll get some ice cream!" Sango smiled warmly as Kagome smiled back. "Ok" _

_Now-_

_That was all 11 years ago. That was so long ago. I wish I could go back in time and stop this from happening. Stop mom from going out into the woods. Or even stop daddy from telling mommy to go outside. Now I'm at my new moms house Sango Toga. I'm still Kagome Higurashi though. The one and only...only vampire. Im 16 now. Wow 11 years with out me seeing you. Writing in you. That's amazing, and the best part is that I never did lose you! Im in high school now. I supposedly 'flunked' a grade so I'm barely a sophomore. I'm going to a new school though, it's called Sakura High. The school got its name by all the Sakura trees outside. Hopefully everybody will ignore me there. Last time I tried making friends in High School, it was terrible. Never doing that again. Anyways gotta finish unpacking. I'll write in again soon._

_-Love Kagome. _

Kagome put her diary back in her drawer; she then sat on her queen size bed. Yes bed not coffin.

"It's been eleven years, and still I'm no true vampire." Kagome sighed to herself as she smelt dinner coming from down stairs; she ran down stairs and saw her new mother Sango and this young police officer talking to her.

"Hey Sango." Kagome never really like calling Sango 'mom' and Sango never really like to be called mom, it made her feel old.

"Oh why hello Kagome! I'd like you to meet someone. This is my friend from high school, Miroku. He's a police officer now."

"Why hello, so I see you're Kagome, it's nice to meet you." Miroku walked towards Kagome with his hand held out his hand." Kagome nervously shook it.

Miroku laughed. "It's alright Kagome; I'm not like most officers."

"It's ready!" Sango smiled at her new daughter and old time friend. Sango set up three palates of steamed rice, three pieces of sushi with a bit of wasabi on the side.

"It's not much but hey, better then nothing'!" Sango smiled as she grabbed her chopsticks, they started eating and it was a bit to quite for Kagome.

"So, Miroku, you new Sango since high school?"

"Oh yeah, we were friends I'm actually surprised to find you here, in a small city, like this."

"Well, I'm still a lawyer. I have a nice car, nice home, and an awesome daughter." Sango smiled as she looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled back. _'and I have an awesome mother.'_

Miroku's walky-talky started making some weird noises. "Oh sorry hang on." Miroku picked up his talky and went to the living room.

"So, what do you think of him?" Sango smiled and looked at vampire.

"He's nice. But why did you invite him over? I mean it's cool that he's your high school friend, but most people would have gone out for coffee, and I know you would have done the same thing, but you didn't." Kagome smiled showing off one of her fangs.

"Well, umm." Sango blushed, her red cheeks getting darker. "I don't know what you're getting at."

"Oh come on Sango, have you always been his high school, _sweet heart_?" Sango flushed, her whole face turning red, if it's one thing that she has a problem with, it would be boys. If you can't be there girlfriend then just be there friends.

"How did you find out?!" Sango whispered wondering if Miroku had heard in on there conversation.

"Hey sorry Sango, but I got to go. I got a robbery to rush to." Miroku rushed to her and kissed her on the cheek, grab his hat, and his keys. "Oh, and nice meeting you Kagome." Miroku smiled back to her and shut the door. Leaving Sango stunned and Kagome saying, "Yeah, nice meeting you too."

Minutes passed by Kagome and Sango when Miroku left. The girls still quite, Sango thinking and still blushing.

"So, Sango." Kagome looked over to her blushing mother.

"Kagome, how did you know?!" Sango grab Kagomes hand and held em tight.

"I was searching for my books and I happen to fallen onto two of your high school books and I read most of the yearbook signatures. And at the very back was a looooonnnng autograph or story thing, whatever it's called, and the signature that said. 'Your High School Sweet Heart, Miroku.'" Kagome laughed then smiled.

"That's so sweet. Why were you so nervous when I said that, nothing bad happened between you two?!" Kagome asked suddenly feeling guilty.

"No, no Kagome, it's just that I get so embarrassed around him. Even when I went out with him, I was never really good with guys. I was a tomboy at school, but I never dressed like one, also, he would always call me sweet heart, even before we dated." Sango blushed more and held her cheeks.

Kagome laughed. "Sango you're so funny. Well, he does seem cool, invite him over again sometime."

"I will, now you get ready for a new day of high school!" All Kagome did was grown and went to bed. At night.

Just like every other person in the world Kagome woke up to an annoying alarm clock buzzing at her ears. She slammed her fist on it making it shut up, she then did what she did every morning walked to the hall bathroom, took a nice warm shower, got dressed went downstairs to eat, brush her teeth, and leave. That's it. Not no calling her friends asking her what she's wearing today, or calling her boyfriend asking him when he's gonna pick her up. No, none of that. Kagome got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body, she looked down at what she had to wear.

"I hate wearing school uniforms, I can't stand it! Wearing a skirt, no dark colors, how can people live with that?!" Kagome asked herself as she got dressed into a mini blue and green plaid skirt, sure it was cute but it was also a skirt. She hates skirts. She then put on her white button up blouse and left her tie hanging on her neck, not bothering to tie it.

"Good morning sleepy head." Sango said to Kagome as she put a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. Kagome looked at the plate.

"I can't eat this."

"You always say that, on the first day of school, and you never do eat." Sango sighed as she ate Kagomes food herself. "Well, you at least got to drink some blood."

"Alright, but I won't take any to school."

"I know, I know. You better hurry up, I got to drop you off then head off to work."

_**10 min. Later-**_

"Ok, bye Kagome, have a nice day, and if anything goes wrong you better call me or something." Kagome nodded and went in the building. Sango sighed _'Poor girl.'_ and then drove off.

'_Another new school, I keep changing schools, these stupid ignorant kids, can't keep their thoughts to themselves.'_ Kagome found the office and entered slowly. She saw many students in the room.

"Now maybe this time, you will learn your lesson, because next time, I won't go so easy on you." An old lady, a very old lady told the students. Most of them just rolled their eyes. The sectary just sighed. "You may go. Next!"

The students left, but not before they took a glance at Kagome. One of the girls snickered. _'This will be fun.' _

"And who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm new here, and-"

"Oh! Very sorry, you must be Kagome Higurashi, welcome to Sakura High! I am Keade the principals' sectary. Here is your schedule." Kagome smiled at Keade and headed out for the door.

"Oh, and Kagome, those students that were just in here, stay away from them. If you have any problems, just come to me."

Kagome nodded and walked out of the office.

"Your that vampire chick, aren't you?" a wrenched voice called out.


	6. Rachel Kikyo and Kagura

Thank you all so much for the rad reviews!! And im sorry for the slow slow update but...... ummm..... I was actually busy :D Esp. with family. But that's another story. But please! ENJOY!!!!

_Last Time-_

"_And who might you be?" _

"_Oh, I'm new here, and-"_

"_Oh! Very sorry, you must be Kagome Higurashi, welcome to Sakura High! I am Keade the principals' sectary. Here is your schedule." Kagome smiled at Keade and headed out for the door._

"_Oh, and Kagome, those students that were just in here, stay away from them. If you have any problems, just come to me."_

_Kagome nodded and walked out of the office. _

"_You're that vampire chick, aren't you?" a wrenched voice called out._

_Now-_

Kagome turned around slowing not really wanting to face the person. She saw a short chubby girl. She wore the same uniform as all the others did. She had braces with pink rubber bands around them. Her hair light brown hair and was in two short pig tails. She had some acne and some moles. Basically, she was a nerd. (No offence)

"Umm," Kagome looked around nervously. "Yeah?"

"Oh my god! Your so frickin' cool!" the girl clapped her hands rapidly and smiled. "I'm like your biggest fan! All the other kids at this high school are all haters, and they use people. But you're just a vampire who everyone thinks is stupid!" The girl closed her mouth and slapped her hands on her lips.

"Gee, thanks, now if you'll leave me alone, I gotta get to class." Kagome left the girl mumbling some words as she walked the other way.

The nerd girl was still at the vampires heels following her and she noticed other people around Kagome were giving her glares and most whispering. The girl then peeked at her schedule that was held in Kagome's hand.

"Oh, to go to room 303 you need to go to the back of the school. Follow me." The girl went in front of Kagome; she had no chose but to follow. Kagome had a chance to look around the school. It was pretty normal and of course there were tons of Sakura trees. They seem to have taken good care of them. The students, oh the students were the problem. Sure they seemed nice, but Kagome heard whispers. Tons, guessing that they were all about the same person, Kikyo. She was an Angel. Well, that's what she heard.

"Here, this is the room. It's science."

"Oh, thank you." Kagome said. With that the nerdy girl walked off. Her brace face into a frown. Kagome guessing that she had no friends. "Um, wait." The girl stopped.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"My name? Wow that's something new." The girl smiled. "My name is-"

"Hey Brace Face!" Kagome looked at the person that called her. It was that same girl that was in the office.

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" Nerd girl yelled at the girl

"But why?! I always call you that?! Now you want a new name? Oh, I got a perfect one! How about...Ugly Ass?!"

"Hey! What the hell's your problem?! Kagome stepped in.

The girl looked at her. "You, you must be the vampire. What are you doing here? And do you even know who you are talking to?!"

"I'm here to get an education, and I could care less who the hell you are." Kagome answered and surprised the nerdy girl.

"All you came for was to get your ass kicked by me, Kikyo Mokanora! An Angel in training." Kikyo flashed a smile.

Kagome glared as she said that. _'Figures that she'd be a bitch to everyone.'_

Kikyo went on. "The way I see it, and the way everyone else sees it. I'm holy. And you're not."

"I'm holy and you're not?" Kagome mimicked. "THAT"S BULL SHIT!! So all because your holy that means that this girl isn't holy?!" She pointed to the nerd girl, "And what about these people, and that teacher, huh?!"

Kikyo stood there in shock taking it all in. she then smiled and regained her posture. "That's very brave of you sticking up for yourself but as I said before, I'm holy and you're not. I never said anything about these people. They're neither vampires nor Angels. So that just makes 'em normal. And if you ever talk back to me again, you'll wish you died with your father." And with that evil remark left a devastated and frustrated vampire.

"I'm sorry for what Kikyo said."

"It's alright; I'm sort of used to it considering that I didn't want to be homeschooled. Ever since 3rd grade." Kagome frowned but then was replaced with a smile and said, "But back to the subject, so, what's your name?"

The girl smiled and said. "Rachel."

"That is such a pretty name. Have you always lived in Japan?" Kagome asked as they sat down on the cold concrete. "You're an American right?"

"Yes I am but I was born and raised here. What about you?"

"Yeah, my family came to Japan so they could live a new life. But so much for that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be..... Anyways, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a Jr. though I look like a freshman." Rachel smiled and looked down at her shoes.

'_I promised my self that I wouldn't make friends, but she needs a friend just as much I do.' _

"Well, to me, you look no different from anyone else......well maybe not the dudes but you get my point." Kagome tried making Rachel laugh.

"Really, well..." A loud ring followed by a second bell rang and cut Rachel off. "Oh, I'm sorry for any disturbance I caused for you, and for letting you meet Kikyo." Rachel apologized.

"No worries, I'm glad I met you, also I would have met that stupid Angel anyways." Rachel laughed at her remark.

"I guess that's true. We'll I'm really glad I met you." Rachel took out her hand for her to shake. Did the blood sucker accept? No.

"Giving new friends hand shakes?" Kagome laughed. "I don't think so." She hugged her and Rachel hugged back.

Kagome was one of the first to walk inside the class room. It was a pretty big room with large desks with stools for chairs.

"Ah, you must be the new student, well I'm Mr. Park. And im one of the meanest teachers on campus!" the teacher laughed as he said that. More students arrived and some were surprised when they saw her.

"All right! Class has begun! If your not in your seat, you're late."

"Hey, Mr. Park," a girl with a black hair tide up into a loose bun with a feather in it raised her hand.

"Yes?" He answered politely.

"Who is she?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Ahh, well Kagura that is our new student who will be apart of our class, Kagome Higurashi." The teacher smiled as he said her name, as Kagura flashed an evil grin.

"Hey Kagome, I'm Kagura! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She held out her hand for her to shake. The Vampire nervously shook it not wanting to be rude.

"So, how do you like it here?" Kagura's red eyes seemed to beam with delight.

"We'll, it's ok, I guess..." Kagome mumbled.

"Kagura! Face the front! You can talk to Kagome later." Mr. Park scowled at her.

"Ok Kagome, you may not know this stuff but lets get you started anyways." Mr. Park went on and on about the subject of matter and things as so. Kagome surprisingly to herself too befriended Kagura. The day slowly went by. Kagome hadn't seen Rachel at all that day or at lunch. Her new friend Kagura was in most of her classes and sadly Kikyo was in two of her classes. Math and P.E. For the first day in High School, at a NEW school. This was one of the best days of school that Kagome has ever had.


	7. A normal day

A/n Omg I'm so sorry that it is taking me so long to update!! My computer had like a billion viruses and then I'm so busy with school and trying to find a job! Wow lol well hopefully you accept my well written apology :] and on with the story! oh and i know its not alot but im making the next chapter as soon as im done posting this one :)

_Last Time- _

"_Ok Kagome, you may not know this stuff but let's get you started anyways." Mr. Park went on and on about the subject of matter and things as so. Kagome surprisingly to herself too befriended Kagura. The day slowly went by. Kagome hadn't seen Rachel at all that day or at lunch. Her new friend Kagura was in most of her classes and sadly Kikyo was in two of her classes. Math and P.E. For the first day in High School, at a NEW school. This was one of the best days of school that Kagome has ever had. _

_Now-_

It was about 4:30 by the time Kagome got home; sure it doesn't take long to get home but not wanting to see Kikyo, she stayed in the library. Kagome struggled as she tried to open her front door without dropping any of her heavy text books and the books she actually wanted to read that she got from the library onto the filthy floor. She flung the door open dropping her ten pound backpack on to the wooden coco colored floor.

"I'm home!" She spoke out to no one. "Oh yeah, Sango said she's still working on that murder dude…or she's on a date with Miroku!" Kagome giggled as she thought of that.

"Well guess I better get started on homework, don't want the teachers hating me already. She took out all the textbooks she needed…which was all five of them. Kagome sighed as she started her homework while watching South Park and having a nice glass of blood set aside on the coffee table beside her. Time passed and Kagome just barley finished her math and science homework it about 6:43 when Sango got home…a little tipsy.

"Ha ha! Hey Kagome, you doing homework?!" Sango laughed as she got on her hands and knees to be at Kagome's level.

"Yeah I am and it's terrible all I need left is the extra hard homework!" Kagome paused a moment looking Sango in the eyes with a mean look on her pale face. "And I m guess you…went out with Miroku huh!" Kagome laughed and sat on her knees.

"What! Ha ha no! I was…I was…ha ha!" Sango stuttered trying to find the right words but all the came out was laughter she held her stomach and kept laughing and then out of no where she paused and suddenly threw up on poor Kagome's geometry and science homework.

"What!! Ewe Sango I'm going to kill you for this!" Kagome growled at her, Sango looked at her chunks and fell right asleep onto the soaked papers.

Kagome uttered a growl as she saw the sleeping drunk on her homework. "Sango I better not have to do this again." Kagome picked Sango off her homework and dragged her to the couch. "How much did you drink?" she questioned as she went to the kitchen to get a soapy rag and started to clean Sangos' face. She tried to drag Sango up the stairs into her room to put on her pjs. Her attempts failed multiple times so she just laid her foster mom on the couch and did her best to clean and try to reread her homework to rewrite it.

Sango woke up to a black room and a massive headache. 'Oh my goodness my head is killing me!' Sango thought as she looked around trying to figure out where she was at. Focusing her eyes she saw a blurred out large screen television soon she realized she was in the living room. "Ugh Kagome what time is it?!" Sango yelled almost at the top of her lungs not hearing the frustrated vampire girl stomp down the stairs. "Sango shut up!"

"Kagome keep your damn voice down and tell me the time!" Sango snapped backed rubbing her temples. Kagome growled and went to the kitchen looking at the bright green numbers on her microwaves digital clock. She read 4:09. "Sango let's just say you have work in about two hours." She mumbled loud enough so Sango can hear. Sango grumbled under her breath and went back to sleep.

"Kagome this is unacceptable!" Kagomes geometry teacher slammed down her pale old wrinkled hand on Kagomes desk. "I can barley even read this. I'll give you one more day to make this up because you're new here but that doesn't mean you don't know geometry!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as the teacher left. 'Like to see you try copying homework that someone threw up on.'

The day went by just as any other normal day for her, going to the library anytime she could, talking to Rachel, and trying to avoid Kikyo. However, the next day was as weird as Kagome-not being a full vampire.

Kagome sighed as she was walking home after school, "Damn that library, why it has to be closed today?!" She kept walking making a beat with her brown school shoes. She smiled in delight as she remembered what she put in her bag this morning. She reached in the only black thing she got to wear at school- her bag- and grabbed her black Ipod and searched for a special song. 'This song,' she thought to herself, 'goes out to the entire Angels' Kagome found a song call _Chop Suey – System of a Down. _She played the song humming to it and singing. "Grab a brush and put a little make up! Nah nah nah, you wanted to!" Kagome sang happily and sat down on a near by park bench. She kept changing the song never getting to the end of one not knowing what to listen to. She grabbed a book out her bag and started to read while listening to some rock 'n roll. Before she knew it, it was already dark.

"Ah, I guess that's enough reading for today." Happily closing the book Kagome noticed how dark it was and check the time on her Ipod. "Oh my goodness, I'm late, I'm late!" Kagome grabbed her bag and ran semi-full vampire speed.

* * *

Meanwhile some where _not_ so far away-

"Finally it's dark." I said to myself as I stretched my muscles. I rubbed my eyes together and tried to fix my hair, "Ugh one thing that sucks about being a vampire is not being able to look in a mirror."


	8. The Book

_Before-_

"Ah, I guess that's enough reading for today." Happily closing the book Kagome noticed how dark it was and check the time on her Ipod. "Oh my goodness, I'm late, I'm late!" Kagome grabbed her bag and ran semi-full vampire speed.

Meanwhile some where not so far away-

"Finally it's dark." I said to myself as I stretched my muscles. I rubbed my eyes together and tried to fix my hair, "Ugh one thing that sucks about being a vampire is not being able to look in a mirror."

_Now-_

I was walking down stairs when I stopped half way; looking out the window I saw her. She was the only vampire left. I'm pretty happy the Angels haven't found my families hide outs, but I wish she was here with me. Dad won't let her come to the family because he is concerned if she really is a true vampire. He tells me that when he was young having half anything-vampire-demons- humans- was outlawed, and if any were born the child was immediately sent away from the parents to an orphanage. It was getting darker and I went further down the stairs to the living room to see who was up.

"Good Morning Inuyasha." My mother smiled at me as she was dressed and ready to go outside; Father and my brother, Sesshomaru putting on their shoes.

"Hurry up dear we don't have all night. Remember at midnight we must come back to the mansion, and if you get in trouble with anyone or if the police or damned Night Angels want you to go home then go to Sesshomaru's mother's house, Tohru." My mom told us all this is what we do every night: Trying to act like normal people. Blood being the hardest thing to get, it's kind of hard resisting sucking the living hell out of an Angels or citizens neck.

We all walked out the door together but went our separate ways. The way I went was the same way Kagome went. I passed by the same bench she sat on and I noticed something she must have left there leaving in a rush. It was a book with a brown paper bag covering the cover. Getting a little bit curious I wanted to just rip off the brown cover but then that would be a little mean, so I just opened it to the very first page and it said and many, many others. Just the last names of the family members and their actual names dating back to 1774 took up about fifty-four pages. I started to read some names aloud. "Higurashi family-Takashi family-Maka family-Sohma family-Young- family."

"Oh this must be very private but why is my last name in here?" I questioned myself, I've been a little superstitious about karma since 1932 I always say, curiosity killed the cat. I stood there for what felt like another century. I said to myself, "Well, I guess some cat is going to die very soon." And I opened the book further and started to read.

* * *

"Kagome why are you home so late?" Sango was making dinner, one bloody stake and one well done.

"Oh sorry, I was reading on the bench in the park and I guess I lost track of time." Kagome apologized as she went to the kitchen sniffing her food.

"Oh okay, well don't let it happen again, and stop sniffing." Sango laughed, "Go wash your hands dinner will be ready in about ten minutes.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and put it up stairs and went to go wash her hands. When dinner was ready they started talking about school, Kagomes new friend Rachel, the wanna-be Angel, Kikyo and then came the bad news.

"Kagome what book were you ready?" Sango just had to ask.

"Oh you know Sango _the _book." Kagome giving her the eye.

"Kagome you know you shouldn't be reading that book out in public. Someone could take it from you, or even get a glance at it. You don't want anyone else reading that book." Sango stating the obvious.

"Don't worry it's in my bag." Kagome said with confidence as she took another bit of her stake.

"Okay, show me." Being the mother she is, Sango wanted just to double check.

Kagome sighed as she got herself up from the table and went upstairs yet again. Sango waited for about seven minutes and Kagome still hadn't returned. Sango to sighed and followed the same path as Kagome. She opened the vampire's door and noticed what a wreck her room had been in.

"Kagome what's with all this? You always keep your room clean." Sango said almost tripping on her thrown, sideways trashcan. She looked up off the floor and saw a much panicked Kagome. "Kagome…where's the book?"

Kagome stayed quiet for a few seconds then answered, "I don't know."

Back with Inuyasha-

I closed the book not wanting to read anymore. I sat on the bench thinking to myself, how the hell she got her hands on that book. That book had every single thing about vampires: How they are born, how to make humans into vampires, how to kill a vampire, how to feast on humans, the things we are allergic to, what we can and can't eat, sunlight, the very first vampire ever in Transylvania, and so much other things.

'Should I go to dad about this?' I kept thinking to myself over and over looking at the book. 'No because what if this book could help Kagome with her being 'not a full vampire yet' situation, her parents are both full vampires-' my thoughts were interrupted when someone came up to me; a girl who had long jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing a cross around her neck.

"Why, hello why are you out so late?" She asked me as she came closer and closer.

"It's only 6p.m." I replied back.

"Oh yeah huh, well that's what winter does, gets so dark even though it's only 6." She was close enough to me so she could see the book in my hands. I took the book away farther away from her.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." I said it like I haven't done anything wrong.

"I know," She replied "but that's what you got to do. If I want to become an Angel, then I have to be more curious then ever. So right now I am oh so very curious about that book you have there, can I see it?" She asked and she held out one hand.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!! What do I do?! If I give this book to her and she finds out what it is she'd destroy the book and then probably me!' So all I could do was one thing. I forced myself to blush, and said, "Uh, it's my diary…"

"Oh really? Then where's your pen? And why are you doing it out in the dark?" all the girl did was ask questions like a smarty-pants.

"Ugh well, I think I dropped my pen here so I came back looking for it…and well I really don't want my brother to find out that I have a diary, so I took it with me." I smiled at the end of that and Jesus Christ, I wish I never did.

"Oh, oh my! What big teeth you have." She exclaimed and came closer to my mouth.

"Ugh yeah, I know it's kind of strange, but ugh…I guess I can just buy a new pen well ugh…bye." I went past her, acting like I lived on the west part of the city.

"Kikyo." I turned around to her voice once again.

"What?"

"My name, it's Kikyo." She said again and smiled. I smiled back and kept on walking.

As soon as I turned the corner I started to act like I was a human running. Even though as a vampire it felt as if it was a brisk walk. "I should really go return this book."

"Well why don't you?" Sesshomaru came out of no where but didn't startle me. "That book belongs to that girl, Kagome right?" he went on, "In fact I know it belongs to her. Here let me return it." He held out his hand just the same way as that Kikyo girl did.

"No, that's fine; I can do it I mean I'm the one that found it right?" I kept walking trying to get my brother off my back.

"Well, how do you know where she lives? I mean sure you can smell her out but there are tons of other people out in this city."

"Ugh, well umm… I just know okay!" I couldn't help but yell. Sesshomaru laid one of his stupid smirks that he does when he thinks of something oh so evil just to piss me off.

"Yeah her scent is very lovely. I think she uses warm vanilla body wash. In fact, I think I smell her right now." He smiled and turned his head in the direction of the scent. He then walked off with still that smile on his face.

"Shit, got to think of something really fast." And so the first thing that came in my mind was to act like I was going to go take it to the library. 'Gosh I'm such an idiot! This plan doesn't make any sense!' but I kept walking I especially walked slowly past her house as her and her foster mother were frantically looking for something outside…wonder what it was.

"Ugh Sango we'll never find it! Someone must already have found it by now." Kagome sighed and sat on the grass facing towards the streets. I stopped in front of her house acting like I was trying to tie my shoes, I put the book in front of me hoping one of them would see it.

"Kagome did you ever put a cover on the book?" I heard Sango ask.

"Of course I did, the cover is brown."

"Like brown normal book cover, or paper bags, or what?"

"Oh come on Sango paper bag, like that kid has on the floor." Kagome pointed out to me 'Yes!' was all I could think of.

I got up and looked at the book and back to them; acting like an 'idiot' I went to them. "Hey, do you guys know whose book this is?" I placed it in front of Kagome.

Her beautiful red eyes gleamed in delight as she grabbed the book out of my hands. "Oh my gosh!! Thank you, thank you! I've been looking for this book everywhere! You didn't look in it did you?" Sango got up besides her smiling but then looked at me with a stern look.

"Uh well I did but just to see what it was. I think it's a history book, ha-ha, it sure feels like one." I laughed "Well, glad I could help, bye!" then I once again took off like a 'human'.


	9. Dog Demon

_Last time-_

"_Oh come on Sango paper bag, like that kid has on the floor." Kagome pointed out to me 'Yes!' was all I could think of._

_I got up and looked at the book and back to them; acting like an 'idiot' I went to them. "Hey, do you guys know whose book this is?" I placed it in front of Kagome._

_Her beautiful red eyes gleamed in delight as she grabbed the book out of my hands. "Oh my gosh!! Thank you, thank you! I've been looking for this book everywhere! You didn't look in it did you?" Sango got up besides her smiling but then looked at me with a stern look._

"_Uh well I did but just to see what it was. I think it's a history book, ha-ha, it sure feels like one." I laughed "Well, glad I could help, bye!" then I once again took off like a 'human'._

_Now-_

After about 'running' two blocks I stopped and smiled while putting my hands behind my head walking around town. Sesshomaru like usual popped out of nowhere and showed up next to me. "Well, that was quite an unusual act to give her the book." He commented keeping up with my brisk walk.

"Well at least I got the job done. It's only 6:32…I want to get a bite to eat."

"And I too, damn Kagome for not being a full vampire! We could finally dink some human blood and just blame it on her." I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face my demented half-brother. "Why the hell would you say that?! Even _if _she was we should never blame our killings on another vampire." I whispered harshly to him as two couples passed us. We stopped in front of a diner we usually go to, 'Takamaru's Diner.' Pretty good food there, but luckily nobody cares, or gets curious when we ask for our stakes or pork chops super bloody or medium rare. Our normal waitress smiled at us as we walked through the door.

"Hey guys, your parents are in the back booth if you're looking for them." Talam pointed out to a white haired fellow and a young black haired lady. I smiled kindly and went to the booth, Sesshomaru following my lead.

"Hey." Sesshomaru said sitting next to our dad as I took my spot next to my mother.

"Hello kids, glad to see you came to eat with us." Izayoi smiled up at them then looked down at the menu. She bit her lip wondering what to eat between two bloody meals she wanted.

"Sweetie you've been really weak lately why, don't you have both of the meals." My father smiled at my mom knowing how much she wanted to eat. My father seemed to be really good at that, seeing what people want and crave in their eyes. Sesshomaru and I could hardly get away with anything when we were much younger. She stopped biting her lip and smiled back and nodded. Our waitress came back to take our order. Taking our her black ball pen and said the usual, "May I take your order?"

"The usual." Sesshomaru and I said in unison. My mother chuckled, "And I would like a bloody stake and a medium rare bacon burger." Izayoi said as she watched Talam take her order, she looked at my father for his order. "I'm guessing you want the usual too Mr. Takashi?" He nodded and gave her all the menus. "Okay, anything to drink?" We always hesitate before answering that question. It's really hard to not say "blood please". "Uh just water for all of us." My father replied to her question. Talam had written that down on her pad and said back to us our order. "Okay so that's three rare stakes with a baked potato, one medium rare bacon burger, and one Tender Loin bloody." We all but Sesshomaru smiled back. She nodded then walked off towards the kitchen.

"So Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. It was quite odd seeing you two walk in together." My father had suspicion written right in his eyes.

"Oh well we actually just ran into each other on the streets and decided to go here." I replied trying to keep my cool as I saw Talam come back with our drinks.

"Inuyasha, why don't you tell father and your mother who you ran into today." Sesshomaru smirked at me and took a sip of his water. My parents eyed me suspiciously. I sighed in defeat, but told something else that might shock Sesshomaru as well. I leaned in so no one outside our booth could here our conversation. I whispered, "An Angel." They looked at me crazy eyed. "Inuyasha, do I dare ask where you saw him or her."

"It was a girl. It was right near the park bench. She came towards me and asked me tons of stupid questions. 'Why are you out so late? What's that in your hand?'" Inuyasha mimicked her acting out the scenes with his pale hands.

"So Inuyasha, what was in your hand?" My mother asked me tuning in on the 'What's in your hands?' part."

"Ugh it was nothing really, just a book that I found on the park bench. Some student must have accidentally left it there." I eyed the room making sure no one was butting into our conversation.

"And so how did you get out of that mess?" My father asked me, his eyes piercing through me trying to see if I was telling the truth.

"All I did was made an excuse to why I was out so late and ran off towards town." I said a bit too fast noticing that Talam was coming towards us with cold glasses of water. "Well Inuyasha, don't think you are out on this one, I'll have a talk with you once we get home." My father seemed very disgruntled about my encounter with an Angel. "Oops, Inuyasha is in trouble." Talam teased me as she passed our table getting ready to take some family's order.

We ate our meal I a matter of minutes and went our separate ways, just as planned. It was barley turning 7:40 and I was already hungry again. "Ughh, I gotta get something to eat!" I complained like a 3 year-old who didn't get their candy on Halloween. I placed my hand on my stomach emphasizing I was hungry. "I guess I should just go to Tohru's house, ugh, but I don't like to be there by myself with her. It gives me the creeps." I didn't actually notice I was talking to myself until someone just had to point it out.

"You know, people will think you're crazy if you talk to yourself." It was that Angel-Kikyo. I turned around and acted like I was just in total shock to see her.

"You know," she started to talk once again. "I know what you are." If I were in a cartoon show at that moment my eyeballs would have been out of their sockets and I would have dug my own grave. But it's not like I need to. I mean I am the living dead. "You are a demon." She finished. I just wanted her to speak more. Waiting for her to say "Die you veil vampire!" and throw some holy water and my face.

I just starred at her neck. I wanted so bad to feed off of her. To shove my fangs into her pale neck and suck. Suck the living life out of her.

"So what kind of demon are you? It's really hard to tell and all." She came closer to me, and I tensed up every single bit of the way. "Come on now, I know I'm an Angel and all but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. It will be sorta like Beauty and the Beast."

"Ughh…I'm a Dog demon." I lied. Lying doesn't get you anywhere in life but it sure got me out of that tense aroma I had.

"Oh really that's super cool. I would have guessed that too, considering your name has the word Inu in it." She laughed and I followed suit. '_So that's why mom named me that?'_

"Well Inuyasha, you should go to that person's house you were speaking of. It's getting late and I don't want you to get in trouble with other Angels. Hope to see you again sometime!" With that she waved. She seemed so happy that she met me, but I'm scared to death because she met me. After she was out of my earshot I headed towards Tohru's house. "I'd rather be at her house then with that Kikyo Angel girl." Once again I was speaking out loud for no one to hear, but me.


	10. We finally meet

A/N- Hey! Thanks for all those reviews & alerts! Sorry for not updating my last chapter sooner. I had a bad case of writers block up my ass. I'm also updating on my Painter and the Mansion story, and my Mute girl in High school one too. Please don't forget to R&R!! (Read & review)

_Before-_

_"Oh really that's super cool. I would have guessed that too, considering your name has the word Inu in it." She laughed and I followed suit. '__So that's why mom named me that?'_

_"Well Inuyasha, you should go to that person's house you were speaking of. It's getting late and I don't want you to get in trouble with other Angels. Hope to see you again sometime!" With that she waved. She seemed so happy that she met me, but I'm scared to death because she met me. After she was out of my earshot I headed towards Tohru's house. "I'd rather be at her house then with that Kikyo Angel girl." Once again I was speaking out loud for no one to hear, but me._

_Now-_

"Kagome, you better get up before you're late for school!" Sango practically yelled at Kagome's door while knocking on it. "Kagome, hurry up! I have to be at court today by ten!" The foster-mother sighed with relief as she heard Kagomes grumbles and her squeaky closet door open.

It has been about two months since the whole-'Where's my book?!' predicament. That also means it's been two months of torture at Sakura High, dealing with Kikyo, evil racist teachers, and just going through some weird teenage phases.

Sango was already finishing up her blueberry bagel by the time Kagome was down stairs brushing her fangs in the bathroom. Kagome hasn't said a word so far to Sango; it was really starting to frighten her.

"Kagome, are you ok?" The answer she got was just a bopped nod from the teenager. "Kagome, if something is wrong, you know you can always tell me." Sangos concern only grew wilder as Kagome didn't say anything else. They remained silent for the remainder of the car ride until the high school came into view. "Well, I hope you have a good day at school today…" Sango just got a dull glance in reply as Kagome reached for her school bag and headed out to the schools unlocked gates to her first period.

'_Ugh, I'm just no in the mood.' _Kagome recklessly placed her backpack over her right shoulder and waited by the door of her first period. She just stood there, butt against the wall and glared lazily as she watched the students walk by her; most happily greeting their friends, while some rapidly copied homework from others.

The day was going by slowly, a little too slow. Kagome was just barley on her way to 3rd period-math. _'Ugh oh no, Kikyo is in my math class. Grr…well it wouldn't hurt if I just wasn't there.'_ Kagome took a new route, instead of going to her math class; she was on her way to the girls' bathroom. The bell rang, signaling that 3rd period had begun. Kagome hid her bag in the handicap stall and tried to stare at herself in the mirror but only saw the stalls behind her.

'_Oh god! What's happening to me?' _Kagome touched her face franticly while her eyes stayed glued to the mirror. _'Why can't I see myself? Oh, that's right I'm a vampire. Well it's about time I started to adapt.' _ Kagome sat down in front of the sink, her back leaning against the frame of the sink. She stayed there for about twenty minutes. She rubbed her temples in a circular motion trying to ease the pain her head was causing her. She heard the heavy bathroom door open. She looked up to see if she had been caught by a teacher. _'Ugh I would have rather been caught then to be in a bathroom alone with her.'_

Kikyo looked down at the girl, her brown eyes glaring into Kagome's deep red ones. "You're so pathetic." Kikyo was the first one to talk. Kagome glared up at her and stood up slowly waiting for more insults.

"Why are you here?" Kikyo walked up closer to her, never taking her eyes of the girl. "If you're just going to ditch then you should even be enrolled in this school!" Kikyo stayed silent waiting for Kagome to reply.

"Kikyo, I'm really not in the freakin' mood." Kagome grumbled back as she broke contact with the Angel to rub her head.

"Do you think I give a rat's ass about how you feel?" Kikyo got up closer to Kagome who was now standing, their chests were almost touching. Kagome kept her gaze away from the Angel. "Get away from me." Kagome mumbled. "And what if I don't want to?" Kikyo popped up her chest and made Kagome back up a bit.

"I'll be damned before I ever let an Angel touch me!" Kagome growled a little louder this time, her deadly red eyes sinking into Kikyo's brown ones. Kagomes breathing was more rapidly and she was starting to sweat.

"Like I care about what you say!" Kikyo pushed Kagome against the sink. Kagome's lower back hit the edge of the sink and she slid back on the floor with a thud. "See, I told you were you pathetic!" Kikyo laughed as she had her hands on her hips.

"Do not ever touch me again!" Kagome stayed on the floor but was still able to lunge her body at Kikyo. She pushed her back into a stall out of full rage. Kikyo stopped laughing and flew back into an open stall.

"Ahh!! You stupid vampire! Look what you did! You're going to pay for this Kagome!" Kikyo was looking at her arm. The blouse that she was forced to wear had a tear in it. The lock had ripped open the sleeve and tore through her skin making blood ooze out staining her. "Kagome, are you even listening to me? Kagome!"

Kagome's heart was beating hard. Her chest went heavy as she tried to breath. She didn't even hear Kikyos threats; the only thing she heard was her heart beats in her ears. _'Blood. Blood. It looks so good. If I could just have a taste…'_

"Kagome!" Kagome was finally ripped out of her thoughts and looked around. _'Oh god, what am I doing? What was I thinking?'_ Kagome shook her head wildly before she ran out the bathroom, leaving her book bag and the wounded Kikyo. She ran out the school doors not caring if anyone saw her. She ran towards the park were she sat reading her book. She stopped to catch her breath and went deeper into the park. _I just need to calm down. Yeah, yeah, take deep breaths.'_ Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. _'Wow, this park is bigger then it looks. It's almost like a forest.'_ She was surrounded by trees. Some massively tall while others she could barley climb. _'Ugh, I'm so tired.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she climbed onto a tree and got to the highest branch she could reach. She oddly rested her body down on the thick branch and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Stupid Sesshomaru, snitching on me like that, dad had a retarded talk with me because of you." I growled to myself as I was walking down a path that leads to my house and away from my house. Oddly enough, I guess you can say that I lived in a park. But this wasn't just your average park. This park was huge. So huge in fact that some of its parts are off limits because of the wildlife (mainly bats). That's the part that my family and I lived upon. So far nobody has found out about our whereabouts thanks to a witches spell. She so kindly hid our house away from the rest of the world.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was 7:23, ugh just enough time to do-nothing. I kept walking down the path that lead to the streets but then I smelt something, it was tears. I started to walk closer to where the sent was. _'It also smells like, wait- is Kagome here too?'_ And sure enough when I found the source of the tears it was Kagome. She was high up in a tree, lying down on her belly and her hair was covering most of her face.

"Hey girl!" I called out to her. "Hey! Come on wake up!" I kept yelling at her but she didn't even open an eye. After about yell out, 'girl, girl, wake up,' a million times she finally stirred in her sleep and ended up falling of the branch.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly and let out an earsplitting scream. I then ran under the tree to where she was going to fall and felt her weight caress my arms. "Hey you should be more careful. What were you doing sleeping in a tree like that?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes.

"Ehh, well I ugh I just ugh…" She kept stuttering at me and I thought it was really cute, but I kept it inside.

"Well next time, don't think I'll be back to save your ass." I teased at her as I put her down. She blushed and mumbled some 'thank yous.' We stood there for what felt like forever, until I finally grew some balls and held out my hand.

"I'm Inuyasha. What's your name?" I asked her, knowing what her name was already.

"Oh, it's Kagome." I saw a blush come on her cheeks and she slowly shook my hand.

"Well Kagome, let me lead you out of this part of the park. Many people get lost around this area." I took her hand and guided her out of the park.

* * *

Well thank you all for reading! I know this one may have been short but at least I updated so much faster! Well please R&R!! I would love to read what you all have to say! :D


	11. The Revise Plea

This isn't an update to the actual story, but please read, it is very import **to** the story.

I was 14 when I made this story. I was in love with vampires because of the book series _Vampire Kisses_, which I'm still in love with even though I'm 19, but the whole vampire thing I'm kind of over. Thanks _Twilight_. I believe that I did have the updated chapter to this story a long time ago, but it was saved on my dad's computer, which gave out a few months after. I lost everything. If I didn't have an updated chapter for this one, then it was for one of my stories. If you haven't read my profile on FF then you wouldn't know that I'm a college student at the moment and have a full time job. I am incredibly busy that I barely have time for tumblr!

Now, about _Sweeter than Blood_, I want to revise it. I'm not the 14 year old girl I was back then. My spelling, grammar and writing style has changed and has gotten better (though I still make errors, it's only natural). I want to remake the story, but I don't want to delete **this** story. If readers really, really, want me to, I will try to finish this story, but it will take a lot of begging for that to happen. Don't get me wrong, I love my plot and whatnot, it's just that I don't feel it anymore. Get what I'm saying? Here's what I want the new Sweeter than Blood to be about (these are the exact notes that I wrote to myself about changing _Sweeter than Blood_):

Sweeter than Blood-Revised!

_Kagome is a Vampire and she's the last of her kind, after having Angels kill her family. Sango her new mother takes care of her and she meets Inuyasha and his family and she doesn't trust any of them, but he shows her something that's sweeter than Blood_

I like my plot with the whole book thing and all but I think I should switch it up. Instead of it being Kagome, it should be Inuyasha, and instead of it being a vampire it should be a demon! Ok! These just popped in my head…or maybe still a vampire, ehh I don't know.

Inuyasha is a half demon (haha) but instead of wanting the Shikon Jewel to become a demon he wants this old book! Kagome is a human who runs an antique shop given to her by her grandfather. Ummmm should demons be known to all humans and living among them, or should demons be kept in secret...I think I like the second part better!

Ok so somehow Inuyasha hears about this book from Sesshomaru! Ohh yeah! But Sesshomaru knows something! Ohhh I'm on a roll! The book is written in riddles (It may be a little hard for me to write them) and so Sesshomaru is -in a sense- pulling Inuyasha's leg because he's just a meanie. Their relationship in the story is much friendlier then in the series or manga. Sesshomaru accepts Inuyasha's race, but still rips on him, they both cuss a lot hahahha.

…Yeah that's all I wrote…I made this about 3-4 months ago while I was in class. I'd like to know what my readers think. I keep getting reviews for this story, so it's only fair that my reviewers know what's going on. So please review or message me on your thoughts. I will also be doing the same thing to a couple of my old other stories.


End file.
